The Big Hogwarts Crossover - Year 1 (part 1): The Seven Sages
by Larxillyan The Glitch Nobody
Summary: In this first fic: Seven magical medalions, seven kids, different histories, lifes and personalities, united by a secret that would change their lifes forever. They're part of a big plan, that will bring up various new and dangerous menances that can ruin their lifes. Adventure, mystery, friendship, love, drama, in a new magical series. More informations on chapters 1 and 3
1. Storm

**This is my new big series the Alternverse series. This series is divided in various other series, the one I'm presenting is The Hogwarts Big Crossover. Ass the nome say, it's a Harry Potter multi-crossover including characters: ****6 from Wreck-It Ralph, 2 from Sonic, 4-6 from Rise of the Guardians (it's not totally decided yet), 2 from Frozen, 1 from Meet the Robinsons, 4 from Legend of Zelda, 5 from Kingdom Hearts, 2 from Tangled, 2 from Tinker Bell, 1 from Brave, 2 from Hotel Trasylvania, 1 from How to Train your Dragon, 6 from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, 4 from Pokémon. It may change in the future, but by now it's what I have. Every character will come from an AU or semi AU from their respective movie/game, all this alongside with Harry Potter Next Generation.****  
**

**Each history will be a crossover with a different fandom, each year can have more than one history with the same fandom or not.**

**This history is the first one from the first year. Not all the characters will appear in this history because it takes place before Hogwarts. A list of the characters that will appear is on chapter 3. ****As you all know I own nothing, just the present OCs. Each chapter is in one or two character(s) P.O.V (different from the chapters in Hogwarts, that are written in third person), presenting their lifes, families, friends, how they found their jewels, received their letters and got involved on the mystery, each one telling one part of the history that moves this series.**

* * *

**The Magic Core**

_**Chapter 1: Storm**_

_(Tamora's P.O.V.)_

"Tamora!" I heard my father calling from the hall.

But I paid no attention, I was too busy hunting aliens to reply him. I could imagine him climbing to the attic and saying: "Tamora Jean Calhoun, what I told you about playing this stupid Muggle games?" So my mother, if woke up, would climb and say: "C'mon dear, don't put her against them, principally she'll to Hogwarts soon."

You should be asking what am I talking about. Well, first let me introduce myself.

Hi, my name's Tamora Jean Calhoun and I'm a Witch, well, my parents are and they say it automatically turn me into one too. Stupidness in my opinion, but still I'm sure they're right because I'm certainly not a normal eleven years girl, things happen when I get angry and others just couldn't explain.

But besides my familly being all Pureblood it don't aply to the neighbors. I studied on a Muggle school 'till last year, since next one I'm going to the Wizard's school, Hogwarts, and have two Muggle friends, Serena and Michael, but sincerelly mostly kids think me strange and I just couldn't deny, I'm really different from them.

My family never had anything against Muggles, but dad can't understand Muggle technology, and he hate things he can't understand. I, by another hand, love Muggle videogames, principally the action, adventure and Sci-fi games and also movies. I will really miss it in Hogwarts, but sincerelly I'm really excited to go.

My father apparited on the attic. I just hate when he does it. He can't use the stairst like everyone?  
"Tamora, you didn't heard me?"

"Yeah dad, just five minutes. It's the end boss and I can't stop now." I replied, without take my eyes from the game.

"But we have to talk right now." He said, I was sure he had crossed his arms and was staring at me. "You need to decided what to do with this things now you're going to Hogwarts."

"Easy, let everything where it is now. It's not like I'm never comming back and I will kept using this during the vacations."

"And about you friends?"

"I'll tell them I'm going to mom's old school, an intern college back where my Grandparents live." I rolled my eyes. I had already planned everything, like I even did. No surprises to me. Plus, it was still eight in the morning, normally no one wake up before nine, when I do I sit there and play games without disturb anyone. But he was awake and already worrying like if my letter had already arrived, and it hasn't.

"All right." Dad sighed. "But we will finish this talk after breakfast, that will be in ten minutes, better you finish it." And with it he disapparated.  
In five minutes I turned off the videogame, I went victorious from the battle and was really satisffied with myself and my abilities.

I went down to the first floor of the house and was going to the kitchen when I heard a knock on the front door. I opened it before my parents could notice and found Michael standing there.

"Hey Tammy, you need to see it, quick!" He called.

He had a big smile that made me suppose something really good had happened.

"Can't wait for the breakfast?" I launched a look in the kitchen's direction, where I knew my parents were.

"It will be quick, I promise. Plus, I'm going to my auntie's house just after breakfast."

I thought about ask my parents if I could go, but I was sure my father wasn't going to let me go, so I quick leave the house, cautiously closing the door behind me and running after my friend.

"Where are we exactly going?" I asked as we reached the park.

"It's a surprise. Don't ask, just run. We have no more than half an hour to come back." He said, still running.

He leaded me to the near grove. We ususally meet there sometimes, but he began to walk a little too far, we never had been so deep into it.

"C'mon Michael, where are we going?"

"I went here yesterday and decided to explore the grove a little more when I found this. I showed Serena yesterday but you was out, but I really want you to see it, because I will not come back before you go to that school."

I didn't knew what he was talking about but I didn't any more question.

I still wasn't sure about follow him, I never was a girl who liked surprises, he should know that but, by other hand, he was my friend so, from him it wasn't dangerous, but neither I knew what could be hidden in that forest. One thing I knew: My parents were afraid of whatever it was.

"Michael, I feel we shouldn't be here." I told him again.

"You aren't afraid of the forest, are you, Tammy?"

"No, I'm not." I protested. "But it's what my parents tell me everytime I leave home."

"My parents too, but it never stopped our meetings." He protested, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but just at the border." I told him, but kept following him because I wanted to enjoy more time as possible with my friends before go to Hogwarts, second, I didn't want to go home just now.

And finally we arrived. It was the border of a lake.

"And where's this thing?" I crossed my arms impacient.

He pointed me a light source, far away, in the middle of the lake, where a black glow colored the water.

"So it's why you bought me here?" I asked suspicious. Only then I remembered he couldn't swim. "You wanted me to get it, right?"

"Well..." He immediatelly looked away nervous, I knew he didn't liked to talk about his fear of water, principally around me, a girl that he ever considered the bravest girl he even meet. "Maybe it can be something valuable and... Well, sorry didn't tell you before, I just thought you wouldn't consider it motive enough to come." He laughed.

"Oh, fine." I sighed. "Hope it's something important, I hate waste my time."

I took off my jacket and boots. I wasn't really ready to swim, and sincerelly didn't want to do that but, judging by the glow, that could be something valuable or important. Maybe something mysterious or, soemthing magical and powerful.

I dove, lucky for me the lake was shallow. There was a necklace, golden chain with a black, shiny cloud-shaped pendant. As I held it, the pendant glowed brigher and I felt a wave shaking all around.

I quickly impulsioned me up, heading out of the lake.  
Michael was still there, looking up shocked. I looked up too, black rain clouds quickly filled the sky.

"We should get outta here." I said, rushing out of water. But I hadn't time to before the storm fell. I couldn't believe how lucky I was when a lightning fell near us, Michael rushed to me scared.

"Yeah Tammy, let's get outta here." He said, grabbing my arm tight.

"Stop playing the scared cat, Michael." I pushed him slight. "It's just a storm."

But, how I said before, I have a horrible luck, when we started to walk, another lightning fell, this time in a three just on our patch, seting fire on it, the tree fell, fire blocking our way back home.

"What we will do now?!" Michael asked desesperate.

I grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to the other side, running the most as I could. All I wanted was find another way out of that forest.

Half way I remembered I had forgotten my jacket and boots and had to run back to get, so I noticed besides the rain, that was now a little calm than when It had begun, the fire was growing bigger in our direction.

I ran to reach Michael and dragged here to deep into the forest. Lucky it would be just a small grove and we would reach the other side soon but, unfortunatelly, I haven't luck.

We couldn't see the fire anymore, but I was still worried when Michael stumbled and fell on the ground, I ran back to help him.

"C'mon Michael, we need to get outta here!" I called, trying to help him back to his feet.

"I can't!" He protested, resting against a tree. "I think I broke my ankle."

I examined it.

"No, you didn't, but looks like you're really hurt. But we need to keep moving, we're almost there." The last part was a lie, I didn't knew if we were near or far from safe place, but as soon as I turned away, like magic, and I hadn't doubt it probably was, I saw a light, I supposed comming from a torch, because I knew it wasn't an eletric source of light, and was too small to the fire have surrounded us. "Look, there's light, hold on just a little more."

I warped an arm around him to help him all the way to the light.

I wasn't sure what was that place, but was our only hope. Maybe someone who lived in there could help Michael.

It was a castle, a dark, simple but big, aparently abandoned castle. I was a little afraid, but what eleven years girl wouldn't? Even she, with all her bravery, was afraid, but she was more worried with her friend.

I pushed the big doors open and we walked inside. The castle was covered in dust and spiderwabs everywhere, big, red curtains covering the windows, everything else, like the furniture and decorations, were broken, but besides all this the torches were all lightened up, what made me fell a cold shver through my spine. I knew Michael was more scared than I was, but he didn't say any word, just looked around in panic.

"Tammy, let we get outta here!" He finally spoke.

"It's the only safe place around. We'll wait here 'till you fell better and the storm is over." I replied, getting him to one of the few things not broke, an old black couch.

"C'mon, this place looks like the castle of Count Dracula, from that movies." He said. "It's creepy."

"It's just old, we haven't anything to be afraid to." I assured him.

Michael sighed.

"All right, so get me one of that books."

I looked where he was pointing, at the other side of the room was a bookcase filled the wall.

"What book?"

"Whatever you get, I don't care." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. How could someone don't know what they want? But lucky I knew Michael for lor enough to know a little, to be modest, what he like or not.

But mostly on th bookcase were spell books, the kind I never saw before, and it isn't a little thing considering the secret library under my house, taht had all kinds of books, that mom said be very usefull since I hadn't to buy mostly of my Hogwarts books.

But some of these books seemed filled with dark spells, various of the books were even handmade... That really looked like the evil library of some mad, dark wizard.

Trying to think up some excuse to Michael, I finally found something, that seemed out of place in the middle of the other books, "Modern Legends of the Magical World". It looked like a book of fairytales for children.

I shrugged, that would have to be enough, I wasn't seeing anything else but spell books. I took the book off, but as I did, the door closed itself hardly.

I cursed myself for being so stupid. I knew we were locket inside now. I, that even had been a carefull girl around this things, had fallen in the oldest trapp in the world. Lucky it just locket us inside, normally that would activate or a secret passageway, probably leading to more trapps, or activate a mortal trapp before I could noticed it.

In the distance I saw how my friend was scared. I knew he just hadn't rushed to me because he was still so hurt toeven stand up without help. I could try to open the door using a Muggle trick, but it probably was locket with a spell against this kind of thing too.

Or maybe not. Spells were usually to kept Wizards from enter. To Muggles there are normaly other kinds of spells, that shouldn't been casted since Michael was in, but the point was, that normally Wizards don't know any kind of Muggle tricks, so it was an unecessary waste of time to do that.

But first I should find something to try to open the door. But how to do it if I couldn't leave Michael alone on that room?

I approached him with the book.

"Hey Mike! Here, to you to relax a little. Had a trapp on that bookshelf, we're trapped here, but I'll find something to open the door." I told him.

"And you still want me to calm down?!" He asked, a little altered.

"Well, it will be worst if you kept worrying. I will be back soon. If you feel better, don't touch anything else, maybe has other trapps on this room."

"But can't have in another rooms to? You'll be fine?"

"I don't know. I'm scared too. I would be lying if I said I don't."

"But you're so brave and..."

"But I'm just eleven years old. I don't have so many fears as normal kids, but I still have mines." I smilled confortling at him.

Yes, I was braver than any girl or another kid of my age. My family already had lots of problems with my father being an Auror, and we already had moved so many times and I had learned to not trust or fear the things. But somethings were to freaking out even to me.

I didn't wanted to talk about it with him. I didn't wanted even to think about it. Whipping off a tear I walked to the big staircase, at my left and just in front of the exit door. At the top the stair took two different patches, one at the left and one at the right. I chose the right patch without think twice, any direction would lead me to somewhere unrecognized and probably dangerous.

I have to admite I was deeply scared. Whispering a random song, I looked a last time to my friend downstairs and began to walk up.

It was a short walk to reach a long corridor, with several doors at both sides. I decided to began from the end, and so come back to the beginning, so I ran to the last door at the other side of the hall, a dark metal door, with an eight-pointed, red star marking it. The doorknob was black and diamond-shaped.

Normal people would've run away from it, but I tried the door, to my surprise it was open.

As I entered, the torches around the room lightened up by their own, but I just ignored this detail, it was just a simple sensor spell. But of course I remembered myself that it had to be casted by a powerfull Wizard or Witch to last so long, assuming the castle was abandoned many years ago.

The room was round, with a table and eight chairs around. At the end of the room had a potion worktable. I was curious and scared at the same time, but I stayed firm and approached the end of the room.

That potions seemed recently made, but how could it be if everything was covered in dust?

My worst fear was activate another trap, one thatcould kill me, but what else I could do? A Potion kit had even some tools I learned I could use to ope a door. Or maybe I should try to remember how to creat an explosive potion, it would work as well, but could cause Michael to ask question I couldn't answer, so I chose take the tools.

Bitting my lower lip nevous, I grabbed a little knife from the table. Nothing happened. I let out a deeply relieved sigh. No traps.

So I moved my hand, a bottle with a purplr liquid fell, but I was sure of hadn't touched it. A dense, purple smoke began to spread all around the room. I tried to run off, but the door had disappeared.

"Think Tammy, find another exit." I told myself, but I was having difficulties to think. Everytime I forced my mind to work it would drift to the fact I was trapped and soon as the smoke fill the room I certainly would die.

I had no idea why, but I grabbed the medallion I found. I just wished I hadn't entered this castle, I hadn't entered this room, I hadn't touched anything...

It was like thunder exploting in my mind, eletricty running through my body, and the rain falling over me... I heard the sound of the raindorps on the ground...

I forced myself to open my eyes, just to find out that strangely was raining inside the room, and more strange yet, the rain wasn't falling where I was, the clouds on the ceiling forming a circle around me. I was inside the circle, and the rain outside.

I launched a suspicious look to the medallion around my neck, but forced my mind to forget that mystery and concentrate on my trapping problem.

Of course! An illusion. The door should be where she ever was, but the purple smoke would cause a block in my mind, and probably activate an illusion spell. Resolute, I approached where the door should be, held my hand in it's direction and stepped forward.

I was right. Instead touch solid wall my hand disappeared through it. I sighed relieved, but I was conscious I was lucky to have just found traps of minor danger. I already heard histories about how dangerous places like that could be. Death could be better than some of the spells that were normally casted on the more important rooms, like treasure rooms and things like that.

I ran back to the entrance, just to find out Michael wasn't there. I looked around to any place she could be and located a kind of passageway in the wall, with a stair leading down. With no other choice, I took this dark patch.

"Mike!" I called, trying to don't raise my voice so much.

"Tammy, over here!" He called back, from somewhere at my right.

I ran to the direction and found him in what looked like a cripta.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I was feeling better, so I chose walk around. I accidentally tipped on an armor and this passage was open. This place is so cool!"

I couldn't call that place cool after what happened up there, but my answer was just gabb him by the arm and call:

"Let's get outta here."

"But, this place can be what I've searched for so long."

I let him go.

"What?!"

"The book I found out in the forest, the day before you came to the city. It tell the history of seven diciples of a powerfull wizard or witch, because no one was really sure if it was Merlin or Morgana. The legend say each one received a magic medallion, made specially for them. The medallions were symbols of their unite, each one with a power and... Well, I don't know more. The pages of the book where ripped off. But I think this castle was where all the legend began, and your medallion is one of the seven."

"Magic don't exist." I protested.

"Who said no? Just because you never saw it, don't mean that don't exist. I believe it's real. You should too."

I was surprised. How could that even be possible? A Muggle that believe in magic, and by coincidence had a witch friend and found a magic book just before she arrived at the city. How could such a coincidence be possible?

Trying to keep calm and pretend nothing happened I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Mike, don't be su stupid. It's all histories, just it. Let's get off now. Our parents should be worried withe us."

At the mention of his parents Michael quickly ran upstairs. I giggled and ran after him.

* * *

When I finally got back home, after take Michael to his own, I was surprised to see a crowd was surrounding it, and good part of them were wizards, but apparently had some Muggles too, I hide the medallion I found in the lake and ran to my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I called them, it was being hard to get pass the crowd.

"Tammy!" My mother come running and hugged me tight. "Where was you? We were so worried when you wasn't around."

Ignoring the question I pushed another subject up.

"What happened here?"

"We were attacked." Dad replied. No news on this part. "Dementors." Now it was a surprise. "There was a mysterious fire on the woods, and while the (bombeiros) where trying to extingue it, they came, probably from the old castle."

"But we didn't saw any Dementor!" I protested, but instantly wished I hadn't.

"How you don't saw any Dementor? Were was you? And you was with you?"

It wasn't mom or dad who asked that. The voice came from behind. I turned back and looked up to face a young man. He had rebel black hair and green eyes, a strange scar marked his forehead.

I knew who was him. His name was Harry Potter and he was a legend in the magical world. He was the one who killed Valdemort, the worst menance the world had seen after Morgana.

Not that I really cared for that things.

Now the matter was, he was the Auror's Head and wanted to know about my little adventure.

Obvious, before the three adults I told them everything. Well, except from the medallion, and the part of almost die, but everything else.

"So, you and your friend just went to the forest after you were said to don't do it?" Dad looked mad at me, but I couldn't really blame him, he had a point.

"Michael wanted me to get sometting he had found." I told them. Not a lie.

"And what was that?" Mr. Potter asked me curiously.

"An old mirror, thrown up in the middle of a small lake." I quickly lied. For some strange reason, I didn't wanted them to know about the medallion.

"And where's this now?" Mr. Potter insisted.

"I lost somewhere at the castle."

"And you really didn't come across any Dementor, did you?" Mom asked, I shook my head negativelly.

"Well, so all we have to do is investigate thos mysterious castle." Mr. Potter determined.

"I will show you it." I offered.

"No." Dad refused. "You'll be safe home."

"I'm not five years old anymore, dad!" I protested.

He was going to reply, but was interrupted when Mr. Potter said:

"The girl know the castle. She'll be usefull."

I saw dad was contraried, but Mr. Potter was his superior, so he had nothoing to complain about.

"All right, but stay at my side all time." He ordered me.

* * *

**Well, I was going to writte more, but it's already too long, so I will let the informations I was going to give on there to a future chapter, probably to chapter six, where she'll be back. I hope you like this chapter, and hope next chapter set so good as I think this first one is. Next will be Felix's chapter, the more important of the introductions in the mystery informations, I will try to get it ASAP. Reviews can accelerate the process.**


	2. Visions

**Here's next chapter. It wasn't so much people, but thanks to all you who read this (if you came back).**  
**Right, this will be a little more informative chapter, but not so much as I was expecting and will have a connection to all the others, you can not understand right now, but soon the explanations will enter. The chapter is in Felix's P.O.V.**

**I still own nothing you can recognize on this history. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Visions_**

(Felix's P.O.V.)

I had no idea what woke me up so early in that particular morning. Not that I was used to wake up late, but still it was six in the morning. But that dream...

I can't remember mostly of it by now, I just remember there was a storm, a castle and a girl... A beautiful girl.

That particular thought made me smile to myself, but I soon snapped it out of my mind and got up. I really needed breakfast now.

Mind a little clear after a cup of warm milk - I could wait for my mother's pancakes instead have a true breakfast so early - I went to the living room and turned on the TV. Muggle technology... Some things were really unuseful, because we could do the same thing with magic and save space on home, but things like TV, video games and computers were really useful. TV and games just for fun, but computers could really turn things like communication and search a little more fast.

Not I really prefer computers to books, I have a passion for books, but when you need some information urgently and you don't know exactly where to search, it's easy to type it on the PC than look in each book of a library, right? And you need urgent to talk to someone, wait for owls to go and get back is a little too slow. Not that this last part help me so much, it's not like a eleven years old boy have so much to talk urgent to others, and isn't like other wizards normally have computers.

By this side, I consider me really lucky. Some wizards say the world is separated in two big groups, Wizards, and Muggles, and the two are created to be separated. It isn't how things works at home. You see, I'm not a Pureblood wizard. Well, dad comes from a Pureblood family. They don't like me, even I having nothing against them. But I think it's all about mom. They're that kind of wizards I told you, that think the Wizard and Muggle world have to be separated, but my mother, different from my father, haven't any magical relative. It makes me a half blood. A legacy from the two worlds, and it's why I think I'm lucky. I just wished more people could think like me.

But I'm happy with my life. A wonderful family, good friends, nothing to me to complain about.

The only thing bad about TVs, sometimes haven't anything good to you to watch, and now was one of that times. I turned it off and went to our little library. Scaning around, I found the book I was reading yesterday, Eragon, a book I received from my best friend, Selenia, in my last birthday, but I haven't read it yet because I was finishing some other books I was reading.

It was a Muggle book, of course, but was interesting the way they portrayed magic on there. And about the dragons... I even thought them as fascinating creatures.

And so something came up to my mind. In my dream, when the girl entered that room, there was a statue of a dragon on the hall, and I was sure the statue moved it's head towards the door and it's eyes glowed red when the door close itself.

Why had I to be remembering that? All I most wanted was forget that had happening before my parents wake up. I just wished that was just a dream, and that was the last time it would happen.

The next three hours were spent reading, nothing more happened. At breakfast time I had already forgotten everything about my dream. It was good, because I wasn't sure what my parents would say about that. Mom should be worried, but was what dad would say that worried me. I had an idea what that could be, it it surely wasn't good.

After breakfast I went out to join my friends. I told them I was probably going to a new school far away and we were trying to enjoy the max of each other company than we could.

From all my friends, two of them were special, Teddy and Selenia. We were almost like siblings. Well, The two were actually siblings, but they made me feel part of it. They were Muggles, but they knew about my relation with the magical world.

It was Selenia who found out, she never told me how or why. And in fact this was the only secret she had kept from me since we were five, when they moved here and we met.

Teddy, by other hand, was a little more reserved. Except when a race was brought to subject. He just loved them. He and Jason, another of my friends, were like rivals, even trying to know who was faster.

But Teddy's true rival was Penny, a tomboyish girl from the city's orphanage. The three were even competing against each other.

The worst part of it was when they began to argue and wanted my opinion about the subject. In fact I wasn't a big fan of races, and I didn't wanted to give reason to one of them, afraid the others got mad at me. Lucky I could even count on Selenia to calm them down and save me from this situations.

That particular day they weren't home. When I asked, their mother said they had went to the zoo.

I meet them next to the lions. I knew it was Sely's favorite place to just sit down and relax.

Sally had green eyes and long, light brown hair, light tanned skin, she was tall, thin and was always smiling.

Siting in the ground opposite at her was her brother. He had short hair, the same color as his sister's, and golden eyes. He wasn't so tall as her, so everyone normally mistaken him as her little brother.

He didn't like that, principally considering she didn't act like she is older than five years old, mostly of time at least, but she's smarter to her age, and has a prankster spirit.

Different from Teddy, Selenia has a great friendship with Jason and Penny. The trio were rebels with just one goal, have fun. You had to beware when they were up to something, you could be the next victim.

"Hey, Felix!" Selenia saw me and waved happily.

"Hi Sely! Teddy! What are you two doing here so early?"

"Nothing." Teddy muttered. "Hi to you too, Felix."

"So, you read the book?" Selenia asked, jumping next to me with a big, childish smile.

"I'm reading." I told her. "But who finish a book in three hours?" I asked laughing.

"Sely finishes." Teddy also laughed.

"Well, Sely's a machine, not a human!" Another voice laughed, and we all turned right to see Jason standing at there.

Jason was a tall boy, with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a blue jacket, up a white t-shirt, jeans, red and white sneakers and white fingerless gloves.

I noticed Selenia's cheeks glowing a little red when she looked at him, hiding a little behind me, what was impossible because she was tall as me.

"What's wrong with little Sunshine?" Jason laughed.

I couldn't see, but I knew Selenia had gotten more red when he said that. It was Teddy who had given her that nickname, and she just hated when Jason called her that.

But in fact she just acted like that when Penny wasn't around. And he just called her 'Sunshine' when the third friend wasn't too.

"What's up Jason?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing about you, Teddy. It's with little Sunshine I come to talk."

The rivality between the two was great, but they would say everything under smiles, they were good friends too.

"We're going on that now?" Her behavior suddenly changed and she rushed happily next to her black-haired friend.

"Well, I think so." He smiled back.

"What about Penny?"

"A little sick today."

"Well, so let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on. Were are you two going?" Teddy asked, standing up in front of his sister and friend.

"Oh, just a little adventure." Selenia said.

"We're going to look up at the old museum." Jason stood up challenging at Teddy.

"What?!" I asked in surprise. "The old museum? Sely, it's dangerous!" I warned her.

"What is fun on life without a little risks?" She laughed.

"But..." I began to protest.

"Lix, you're too good, why still stick around us?" Jason asked me with a funny smile.

I just shook my head. They were good, but were also rebel. I, by other hand, was the kind of guy Sely would describe as '_Prince Charming'_, the kind of guy who was cute, kind, who everyone loves, who would stand up for anyone who needs, that isn't very brave, but can be, and play the hero when someone needs him too. Her words, not mine.

She had an adventure's notebook that had written in the first page:

_Selenia Alexandra Tyler "Sunshine": The rebel princess_

_Teddy William Tyler "Turbo": The good racer_

_Jason Thomas Reed "Sonic": Speed Prankster_

_Penny Hariet Reilly "Vanilla": The Glitch Racer_

Felix Aaron Fox Jr.

(yeah, I was named after my father)_ "Fix-It": The good hero_

Again her words. She had given everyone a nickname and a title. I really have no idea what she thought we are to this. The nicknames were almost forgotten, except hers, and the rest, I was the only one, besides her, who still remember, how things were used to be when we were little.

It's strange when you think that a group of five kids of the same age would grow up together, in the same neighborhood (except from Penny, who lives a little far away), and being the best friends. Such a strange coincidence.

I would miss them in Hogwarts. Well, except from Jason, that's a half blood wizard, like me, but the others... I would miss them so much.

I knew it was wrong, but I also didn't wanted to disappoint my friends. With a resignated sigh, I walked after them.

"So, you decided to join us?" Jason teased.

"I just want to make sure no one of you will make any fool thing that can hurt, or worst, kill, someone."

"Well, it's bad Teddy don't think like you."

It made me look back and see Teddy was still standing in the same spot he was minutes ago.

"Hey Teddy!" I called.

"No way, Felix. I'm not going anywhere!" He protested.

"Please Teddy!" Selenia asked sweetly. "It isn't so fun without you!"

I knew Teddy couldn't resist, not the puppy look his sister gave him.

"All right, all right. But if something goes wrong, it will be all Jason's fault."

"I can live with it." Jason laughed.

And so were us again, going on another adventure. Well, not an adventure like the books I and Sely were used to read, but still an adventure.

I wasn't the kind of guy who like this kind of things. I prefer walk on the line and read about this things than take part on them, but my conscience just gave me two choices, go with them, and go back and tell someone, and I wouldn't betray my friends. Even if it would get me into trouble.

In fact I was curious. I heard from magical artefacts hidden in the museum. But I was also scared. I also heard from a curse to keep people out.

As we entered, everyone walked to a different direction to look around, letting me alone near the door.

I told myself I wasn't going to leave that spot when something caught my eye. At the farthest corner of the room was a glass box. No news on this, but inside the box was a wand and a medallion.

It was like the one the girl found in my dream (why I had to remember that again? I was so happy forgetting that), but it's pendant was a blue, almost transparent, round stone, like a crystal ball, just blue.

Before I took conscious I found myself opening the crate and taking off the medallion. It glowed dark blue and I felt a lightning running through my whole body, stunning me.

I feel on my knees with a hard pain in my head. My vision began to get off focus, I heard my friends calling me, but their voices sounded so distant.

"You're all ready to this?" I heard a new voice ask. A woman's voice. "Once you enter the circle you can't get back untill it's finished."

"We're ready!" A group of voices said.

The pain had stopped, and I could see again. But I wasn't... Well, me. I was an adult, in black vests, a hood covering my head.

There was seven more people on the room, six standing up at my sides, dressed in the same clothes as me. The last one was probably the woman talking. She was dressed in a dark purple vest, hood also covering her head, and sitting in a high red chair, like a throne.

Parting from her chair, on the ground, was drawn a red circle. In the center of the circle was a fuming goblet.

So I felt a hand on my shoulder, like dragging me back, and saw myself back at the museum. I was laying on my back and my friends were surrounding me worried.

"Are you okay?" Selenia asked. She seemed be the one who was more worried.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you, from everyone else, would be smart enough to don't touch anything." Teddy accused.

"It wasn't like I could control." I muttered to them to don't hear me.

"But touch something couldn't cause him to fall like that!" Sely protested.

"Well, I think it's the "curse"." Jason quoted the last word with his hands. "It's too old and it's closed here for so much that should have a king of fungi. I think it's why they closed this place to begin."

"We should take him to the doctor?" Selenia asked.

"He would do a lot of questions and Felix is too good to lie. No one can know we went here, remember?" Teddy reminded.

"I'm fine guys." I told them, standing up with some difficulty. "Let's get going home."

Teddy helped me to stand and together we walked off.

"Maybe I should take care of it." Jason leaved a hand towards the medallion that was still in my hand.

I tried to handle him it but, the chain seemed attached to my wrist. Jason pulled it, I felt a shock again, and a new wave of dizziness.

"Now you're complete." I heard that woman say again. "You're one unit, your powers are complete now and your hearts are a true. Get up my Knights, wizards from the Order of the Phoenix!"

So everything turned off.

* * *

I woke up with a soft voice calling me.

"Ty! Ty!"

Ty?!

I got up and so noticed I was in my dream, adult self again. Ty. It was his name? But why I was him now?

Knelt in front of me was a young woman. She had long, black hair, with a white and a yellow stripe, interlocked together, and icy blue eyes, pale skin, rosy lips and cheeks, but what got my attention was the black cloud medallion around her neck, but different from the one in my dream, it had a snow flack instead of a bolt.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her voice, that sounded strangely familiar.

"Tamora..." I muttered. Yeah, she sounded like the girl in my dreams, the one with the same medallion as she was now.

"Are you nuts? My name's Hellen. You should know it, we studied together for fifteen years now."

"Hey Mills, give him a break." A man I couldn't see laughed. "He just hit his head hard, he's a bit confuse."

"But we're seven, and we need to be. Seven are chosen every century. If he dies, we will be incomplete again, our powers can even kill us." A third voice, another woman one, said.

"He's the pure one, he can't cure himself?" Another woman asked.

"It didn't work this way." Hellen protested. "The shadows are coming, we should try to do the ritual of unit again."

"Hel, it's dangerous!" Another woman, I just noticed how many of them were there, protested.

"We need the seven to keep our kingdom safe. It's our only chance."

And so everything went off again.

* * *

When I woke up again it was morning again. The medallion was still attached to my arm, but the marks from when Jason had pulled it had just disappeared.

I sighed and stood up. I just wished that things could have ended. I tried again to take the medallion off my arm and it just slided off with easy.

I walked to my bedroom's window and open it. I was going to threw the medallion off, but something made me change my mind and I put it around my neck.

For some strange reason I wanted to remember that. I had no idea what it really was, but I wasn't going to give up of find out, and the medallion was the key of everything.

* * *

**More coming of Felix and his friends in chapter 6. Next chapter will be a shared one. Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did!**


	3. Ice

**To who read the last two chapters before 04/01/2014 and came back for more, I added some new scenes at the end of the two.**

**A full list of characters comming up on the series and the fandoms they take place:**

**Frozen: Elsa, Anna  
Brave: Merida  
Rise of the Guardians: Jack, Pitch, Bunny, Tooth  
Kingdom Hearts: Kairi, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Naminé  
Sonic: Sonic, Tails  
Legend of Zelda: Link, Malon, Saria, Zelda  
Tangled: Rapunzel, Flynn  
Meet the Robinsons: Wilbur**

**Tinker Bell: Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori**

**My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle**

**Pokémon: Ash, Misty, May, Dawn**

**Hotel Transylvania: Mavis, Johnny**

**Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Turbo, Brad**

**Harry Potter: Alvo, James and Lily Potter, Rose, Hugo and Fred Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy**

**I decided to make it as a separated history, seeing how many chapters I need just to introduce the seven main characters of this first year, some other characters and tell you the legend that originated this adventure. So it will be the first part of the first year of the serie. For now the characters I know that will appear on this first fic are Merida, Sonic, Link, Malon, Zelda, Rapunzel, Flynn, Tink, Peri, Clarion, Milori, Applejack, all WiR characters and all Harry Potter ones except Scorpius.**

**Characters I own on this fic for now: Selenia (Turbo's sister), Alice Longbottom, Michael, Serena, Nancy, Josh the old Phoenix's Order and the whole Morgana's Order, old and new. OOther characters ownd by their respective creators.**

**I also thought about the name changes, the new names will no longer be used by me, just once or twice by parents or teachers, the last names with a little more frequency can be also used by rivals or enemies, and I will conserve their original names as a kind of nickname to be used on the history, to don't make the thing more confuse.**

* * *

_(Vanellope's P.O.V.)_

I have to admit, I really wanted to go with Sonic and Selenia. They were not only my best friends, they were my only friends.

I had grown up in an orphanage and everyone seemed to have a problem with me.

Well, all except the two, and two of their friends, Felix and Tails. Even my rival, Turbo, wasn't so bad. I'd like even his company. But no, I had to stay at the orphanage, just because I had stuck Nancy on a chair.

Ok, that was a big fault, but only if I had actually done it. I don't know how it happened. I just want her to stop bothering me. But of course no one believed me. Things like this happen around me every time I get angry or scared, and that's not very rare, and they never believe that I don't know how it happens.

So I was in my room, missing what may be the greatest adventure that my friends and I had already planned.

Well, but had a reason for me and my friends have this connection. I'm not the only stranger in the gang.

I had seen all my friends do strange and mysterious things in the strangest situations. Things that seemed magical to me. One strange thing about it was the way Felix and Sonic acted when I would ask them about it. Sonic deny everything and even act a bit rude and Felix would immediately be nervous and try to change the subject. And I, of course, wouldn't insist on them. I tried to ask Selenia other ways to find out, but then I found out she was helping them hide something. I had almost given up on them, but again they were my only friends, more, my curiosity took over. Thought the old museum would give me the key to solving the mystery, but here I am, stuck in the orphanage while my friends are having an adventure without me.

I sighed sadly when I thought about it and forgot the book I was reading. I wasn't a person who liked to sit and read, but sometimes, when I was deeply bored I could vary quite a bit of my routine activities, especially when I couldn't get out.

Feeling hungry I went downstairs and crossed the hall to get to the kitchen. Looking around to make sure no one was around, I opened the door and walked to the refrigerator.

Then I heard a totally unpleasant voice behind me.

"So there you are! Missing me?" Josh joked, blocking my way out.

Josh was the worst boy there. He was the only teenager in the orphanage. Besides him, I was the oldest child there now with my almost 11 years of age. He was a threat to peace, a danger to everyone.

"Hello, Bogeyman!" I teased. I hated it, but it didn't mean that I was afraid of him.

"You were hiding from me?" He asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because Nancy told me what you did, and you know what happens when someone messes with my friends."

"You have no friends." I protested.

"Neither have you. But unlike you, not everyone hates me." He shot back.

I didn't know what to say to him after that. He was right. But I didn't need to think anything, when suddenly we heard an unexpected voice.

"Hey, leave the girl alone!"

Behind Josh was another boy, more or less about his height, but stronger than him, actually stronger than anyone I knew.

"You have nothing to do with it!" Josh protested, turning to him.

"Yes, I have, when someone like you are threatening a little girl. Why not try to mess with someone your own size for a change?"

The boy had a menacing look, which made me smile when I saw Josh take a step back scared before recovering himself from the surprise.

"Look boy, you must be new here, so I'll let it slide this time. But don't think you wanna face me this way again." And with that he left.

* * *

_(Ralph's P.O.V.)_

"Ha, ha. You really scared him!" The girl before me laughed, approaching. "You're not from here, are you?"

"I just arrived." I mumbled, looking down. I didn't want to talk about my parents' death.

"What's your name?" She should have realized it, soon she changed the subject.

"Ralph."

"You seem like a nice guy, Ralph. I'm Vanellope. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." I squeezed her hand gently. I've had bad experiences with my strength and she looked so fragile.

"So, Ralph, how old are you?"

"Eleven, two weeks ago. And you?"

"Nearly Eleven. My birthday is in two months. But you look so old!" She exclaimed. "I'd say thirteen or fourteen if I had to guess."

"And you don't seem to have more than seven." I replied.

Not only she looked like a child of seven, maybe nine years old, but she also acted as one.. I couldn't help laughing, but my smile didn't last long.

She realized, but for some strange reason it made her smile.

"Com'on Ralph, I know how to cheer you up." She said. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

And with that she also went off, leaving me alone. What would she do?

Still, I went out and waited. She didn't take long to appear.

"Hey, Ralph! Up here!" She was in one of the first floor windows. "Catch me!" She shouted, and before I could react she threw herself from the window. I managed to catch her in time, the girl could just be crazy. "Nice catch." Vanellope laughed.

I set her down.

"Are you crazy? You know what would have happened if I hadn't caught you in time?"

"Not so much. I would, at most, broke a leg. It wouldn't be the first time."

I couldn't think on an answer, so I just followed as she walked away.

"So... You're not from the city, are you?" She asked.

"No."

"So what brought you here?"

I shrugged. I had asked that question to those who have brought me here... It didn't help much.

"Are you afraid of something?"

_What kind of question was that?_

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. Dark, snakes... witches?" Vanellope shrugged.

"Who's afraid of witches? They don't exist." I answered.

"Who told you not?"

"Everybody. My neighbor, Patrick, said that a witche lived in an abandoned house in town and she ate children, so we went up there, but never found any witche."

"But I know where to find one." She replied with conviction. "If you don't believe just follow me!"

I shrugged and just went after her. What do I have to lose?

* * *

_(Vanellope's P.O.V.)_

I knew I had been forbidden to go near that place again, but my friends and I had agreed to something and I had to comply.

So I thought: Why I couldn't run away from the orphanage to go with my friends to the museum, but could escape to take a newcomer to the see the witch's house?

But the truth was, I had no answer to that question, the idea just came to my mind and I had put into practice. Now it was too late to back, we were coming out of the city and not far from our goal. I wouldn't let all that walking aimlessly.

A small forest flanked one side of the road, nearby farms' planting bordered the other. Was in the woods that I was concentrated.

Soon we came to a trail wide enough for passing a car, we walked around. A good walk later we arrived at the garden of a house.

"See. We're here." I told Ralph, with a triumphant smile.

"It's just a house." He replied. "Very rich, apparently. Seems not even the home of a witch."

"It may not look, but who else would live in the woods?"

"Many people live in outlying areas of the city, it doesn't mean that they are witches or wizards."

"Maybe not, but look over there." I pointed out, trying to convince him.

It seemed a small playground for children and so far so normal, but this wasn't my proof, the proof was the ice marks everywhere.

"Ice? On midsummer! Impossible!" He muttered.

"She should have been here not long ago, the ice takes longer to melt than normal ice do."

"You saw who did it?" He whispered, it was obvious that he was afraid that had someone in the house and they heard us.

"No." I whispered back. "My friends and I have come here a few times, but never saw anyone. Listened to voices sometimes. More than one person lives there, or maybe the witche kidnaps people, but I don't remember anyone having disappeared from the city."

"To what you think that is the playground?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I think one of the witches is still a child. Should be she who leaves the marks of ice on the toys."

"Or it could be that she steal children, and turns into ice statues." Ralph replied nervously.

"Witches who steal children exist only in stories, Ralph." I answered safe.

"So... Why did you brough me here?"

"It's a challenge. Began more like a bet, but turned out more like a test. You have to go there and bring something."

"You mean steal?" He looked at me, not at all satisfied.

"Not exactly. You can take anything unimportant, but to prove that you was here. A pebble in the lake, a flower, tree leaves, here has a lot of unusual thing anyone could say that you got elsewhere, and that certainly nobody will lack."

* * *

_(Ralph's P.O.V.)_

I don't believe the obsession that Vanellope had with tha witche thing. But what else could I say? Had ice in the garden, in summer!

I walked carefully through the garden and the playground, apparently empty at the moment but wondered if witches could turn invisible.

They probably didn't. If Vanellope claimed to have already been there several times with friends... If she wasn't lying to me she looked like a great naughty.

I was almost the pond behind the house when I heard footsteps. Not coming from inside the house, but the forest. Then I heard voices coming from inside the house, but I couldn't understand what they said, I ran back to were Vanellope was and we hid ourselves, the time we saw a group of three people, all dressed in black, out of the forest toward house.

A man came out of the house, looked young, but his hair was snow-white. From where we were, Vanellope and I couldn't hear what they were said, but we saw when the white-haired man made a quick gesture toward the hooded figures, freezing everything in its path, but the three pulled a type of wood wand within the vests, creating a fire barrier that protected them.

So Vanellope was right! Magic existed and now we were facing a battle between wizards. That would be dangerous, but certainly exciting!

The man also pulled out his wand, spells flying everywhere, I looked at Vanellope, a silent plea to get out of there before we were find. All she said was:

"How I wish I had a cellphone or camera with me now..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But I could understand. She probably wanted proof for her friends, who probably didn't believe her. Then, without a word, I handed her my cell.

Vanellope smiled and mouthed a silent thank you.

But I was more concerned with something else. I couldn't help thinking that there was someone else in the house. Were three attacking and only one protecting. Some spell could lose and blow it up or something. Witches, wizards or not, I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

_(Vanellope's P.O.V.)_

I just couldn't believe it when Ralph left our hiding place and ran to the house. Then he say the crazy is me. What would him do?

No sooner he did it, a woman left the house, joining the battle, so I chased my new friend.

"Wait, Ralph, what will you do?" I asked in a whisper.

He didn't answer, just walked up to a door and tried to open it, without success.

"It's locked." He murmured.

"Leave it to me." I answered secure.

I took one of the staples of my hair and deftly unlocked the door. Thanks to Sonic who taught me that.

As we entered I saw the reason for being there. Had no idea how Ralph had known, but there was a girl there, I would guess around nine or ten years old. She looked at us, startled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Vanellope and this is my friend Ralph. Don't need to fear us, we will not hurt you."I assured.

"What are you doing here? Where are my uncles?"

"Your uncles are in trouble right now, so we come to get you out, take you somewhere safe." Ralph said.

I was sure she wouldn't come, she was scared, but then we heard the noise of breaking glass and she ran to where we were.

"Where is my sister?" She asked.

"Go with Vannie, I'll get her." Ralph replied.

We both nodded, I gave my staple to Ralph, took her by the hand and we ran out.

* * *

_(Ralph's P.O.V.)_

Once Vanellope and the girl came out I left the room and tried to open the door. Locked too. I unlocked it, as seen Vanellope doing, the door didn't open.

Maybe I was doing it wrong. Maybe I should go after Vanellope for help, but I gave up as soon as I heard the sound of breaking glass, accompanied by a startled cry, and coming from inside the room.

I didn't think twice, I gathered all my strength and threw me against the door, as I had seen being done in movies. The second attempt yielded the door, then I discovered what prevented me from opening it, the whole room was covered in ice.

In a corner, curled, was another girl, different from her sister who had blond hair, she had snow-white hair like her uncle, that was probably a family thing.

"Come with me, your sister is waiting." I called. I have to admit that I was not so good with people as Vanellope.

She nodded and followed me out. Vanellope was waiting with the other girl in the same hiding place we were using before the rescue.

"Who are those people?" The blonde asked, worried.

"Our uncles are going to be okay?" The other asked.

"I don't know." Vanellope and I answered together.

"I know that we will not be if we don't get out of here soon." Vanellope added. "You two live here, know where we can go?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed the white-haired. "Come with us!"

They guided us to a passage hidden by plants, at the foot of a large tree.

"Our uncle built it after our parents died and they came to live here." The blonde said, while her sister created an ice slide to go down.

"Who goes first?" She asked.

"I will!" Vanellope offered lively.

* * *

(Vanellope's P.O.V.)

The slide got me into a small room, very beautiful for an underground room, had white walls and ceiling and the floor was covered by a red shag carpet.

"So you like it?" I heard the blonde asked, coming up behind me.

"What is this place?"

"A little hideaway. It's not the first time we have bad people coming here." Her sister told me. "They always ask for some kind of jewelry, but we don't know what are these jewels."

"We can be safe here. When they leave our uncles will be coming to pick us up."

' So... We don't know your names." Ralph said.

"Sorry." The blonde laughed. "I'm Tink and this is my sister Peri. What do you two have come so far from the city?"

"We were just exploring." I replied. I saw no need to tell them the story about the witch. "This thing with the ice you do... What is it?" I asked Peri.

"I'm not sure. Counts the legend tha eons ago our family was blessed by a powerful wizard, and since that day, one of our family receives this special gift."

"So are you really a witch?" Ralph asked.

"Actually, we are." Tink replied. "Everyone in our family are. 'Course we shouldn't tell you this, but we can't hide anything from you after all that you have seen."

"Let's just hope our uncle didn't want to erase your memories." Peri said, dropping herself on an old sofa.

"Don't be evil, Peri!" Tink protested. "And don't scare our new friends! You know that aunt Clarion will not leave it happen."

But I wasn't paying attention to it. A strong wave of headache took me out. Through it, I saw a chest, stuck in a block of ice, buried beneath the earth, in a room like the one we were in.

When the pain eased, I turned to the twins.

"Has any other room here?"I asked.

"A small, protected. Why?" Tink asked.

"There's something buried there. Don't ask me how I know."

"Wow, treasure hunt!" The two exclaimed, running to a door I hadn't seen in the background.

Tink pulled back the carpet and the four of us started to draw some plains that covered the floor. Then came our first issue, how we would dig?

It was Ralph who had the idea of using one of the plains to dig. We offer to help but he insisted on doing all the work himself.

In no time he found exactly as I had seen. He looked suspiciously at me but said nothing. Then came our second problem, how to get the chest of the ice? Peri only knew how to freeze things not how to melt them. Ralph called me to help him to get the block off the hole, I ran to him, but we couldn't do it even together then Peri came to help us, the three of us could lift the block, so we put it on the floor, as if by magic the block began to melt.

But even that wasn't our lucky day. The chest was locked. I tried the same method I had used on the doors, didn't work. This time it was Peri who saved the situation as she created an ice key, which served perfectly in the lock.

We expected to find a treasure there, but all we found were books, papers and two medallions in a box. One was shaped like a bear paw, but the red color, made it look like it was on fire. The other was a blue circle with reflexes that looked like a gust of wind, and transparent, almost invisible in the center, an hourglass.

I gave the first to Ralph as I examined the second, the twins watched us in awe. I didn't know what it was, but I felt a supernatural force emanating from there and running through my body. And somehow, I knew that it was what the hooded people wanted.


	4. The Legend Beginning

**I'm already planning one of the future histories of the series, a new crossover of Harry Potter with a new fandom, it will be the third history of the series, just after The Magical Core. I have three characters on the series with ice based powers: Jack Frost, Elsa and Periwinkle, so I opened a poll on my profile, you decide who will be the main Ice Mage and what will be the fandom the history will be a crossover with.**

* * *

(Ralph's P.O.V.)

Vanellope gave one of the medallions to me. It felt hot under my touch and a strangeforce seemed to emanate from there. It was incredible! But most incredible was how Vanellope knew it was there.

Wordlessly, I took the initiative to start to put everything in place. The girls dragged the chest aside and started to help me with the boards. We put the carpet back in place when the girl's uncles appeared and rushed to their nieces.

"There you are girls! We were worried." The aunt said, hugging them both.

"We're fine, Aunt Clar." Tink told her.

"Thanks to Ralph and Vanellope." Peri said.

Then they noticed our presence.

"Who are you?" The twins' uncle asked us.

"Well, Ralph and Vanellope as Peri said." I replied a little nervous.

"Peri?" He looked at his niece, then back to us.

"Well, actually the name is Perry, Perry Wind. And my sister's name is Bella. But only our uncles still use our names. Sorry for lying." she said. "Even our parents used to call us Tinker Bell and Periwinkle." She said.

"Well, no problem." Vanellope replied. "Because actually my name is also not Vanellope, it's Penny. Penny Tyler. But only adults call me that."

I was confused now. Why was everyone not wearing their real names in that place?

"What are you doing here?" The girls' uncle asked, firm.

"We were just taking a walk around when we came across this place." Vanellope... Or Penny, - I had no idea what to call her at the moment, so I decided to continue with Vanellope - quickly lied.

"They saw the battle, heard us and took us away." Tink said.

"Well, if so, I think we should thank them." He smiled for the first time. "My name is Milori and this is my wife, Clarion. It's a pleasure to meet you two. We don't have many visitors here but you are welcome."

"Thank you sir." I replied courteously, holding a hand to him. I forgot medallion, and it was then that he noticed.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it." Vanellope quickly replied.

"In fact, we all found." Peri said. "But Vanellope was who knew they were here."

"I looked for it everywhere. And it was here all this time."

"What are they?" I asked.

"Ancient Magic. Seven medallions were created for the seven mages of the Order of the Phoenix. The first one. Containing each great magical powers. They became a brotherhood and fought against the Order of Morgana and won. But, during the battle two medallions were lost, one was broken three mages died and the last one left, finding herself alone, abandoned her legacy forever."

Milori went to the chest and took a book of simple, dark blue cover, with a symbol I couldn't recognize, and was sure neither the girls, but there was a page marked in red.

"Here, the seven of the order." There was an old photo, with seven people on it. "Hellen was the sage who remained, was the huntress and protector of the group. Ty, died in battle, was one of the reasons Hellen gave up her powers. Zant and Zoe also died, their medallions were hidden by the family, nobody never found them. Hanna, had broken her medallion, the legend say it was fixed, but she rejected it, and it was returned to her family, but then it was stolen and nobody knows where it is. And the medallions of Leon and Stella were lost."

"What happened Hellen's medallion?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"She threw it away. In a place she thought it would never be found. But there is a prophecy that the Order of Morgana will return, seven will be chosen again, they'll find their medallions and fulfill their destinies forming the new order of light and bringing peace again to our world. And now the time has come. Two medallions chose their masters. Who knows where the others are now?"

I looked at the medallion on my hand, somehow I knew it was all true, that fate had conspired to bring me there. The death of my parents, the choice of the city, meeting with Vanellope, the hooded people... It was as if everything was already planned a long time ago.

In a way, those thoughts made me feel a little bad. I like to think that we make our destiny and that everything was nothing more than pure coincidence. But what was the truth?

I saw Vanellope put her medallion around her neck and did the same. The medallion glowed for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"But you must get out of here soon. Those people will return and you will be in danger if still here." Clarion warned us.

"You'll be okay?" I couldn't help asking.

"This is not the first time they came here. They never win. But we will try to send them as far as possible next time. But it's important you two get back safely. I'll give you a ride to the city."

* * *

(Vanellope's P.O.V.)

I couldn't wait to tell my friends about my adventures that day. I didn't regret not having gone with them to the museum, certainly wouldn't have been so exciting.

I asked to be dropped off at Felix's house. He was the first person I had to talk. He was good to understand things and to deal with people. He was also the one who believed in things easier and who the others relied more.

To my surprise, as soon as I got off the car, Felix was waiting for me at the door, but the biggest surprise was that he had a medallion around his neck too.

Ralph and I said our goodbyes and I pulled him to the door.

"Hey Felix! How are you?"

"Not as well as I hoped but I'm still okay. Glad you came, I was getting worried."

"You knew I was coming?" I asked. How could he know?

"We talk inside. Please come in!" He smiled and walked away, giving us passage.

I entered. Ralph hesitated slightly before following me. Felix closed the door behind him and walked us to the room.

"So... you two want something? Maybe a refresh?"

"No." Ralph muttered.

"Still have soda?" I asked.

"Sure Vanilla! Only a minute."

As he left the room I turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" Ralph scolded me.

"Believe me, Felix doesn't care, his parents didn't too. We're friends for so long that I'm already home."

Felix soon returned with a soda bottle and glasses. Although Ralph refuse he drink when Felix offered, he accepted a glass now that he had brought it. I just poured myself, didn't realize how I was thirsty after all that adventure.

"How did you know we were coming?" I finally asked.

"First explain what possessed you to go back there this way?" He scolded me, that moment sounding like someone much more mature as sometimes he did.

"Save the sermon, Felix. How'd you know about that?"

We looked at each other for some seconds, both wanting answers that the other refused to give without getting their, until Felix finally sighed and shook his head.

"Turbo and I followed Sonic and Selenia to the museum today. Was where I found it." He showed me the medallion. "It seems this somehow gives me visions. I saw parts of what happened in the forest. I heard the story about the medallions. Seemed that you two met my secret friends, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle."

"You are also a wizard, aren't you?" Ralph asked.

"You and Jason are." I stated.

"Like Peri said, we shouldn't tell, but there's no more to hide after what you saw. Just don't tell my parents you know it. Guess this history somehow connects us from now. We need to find out more about what the we're stuck in."

"If you see things, you know where are the other four medallions?" Ralph asked.

"Unfortunately not, but I saw the person who found one, just not sure where she lives."

"So we cann't know." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Actually," Felix continued. "I think I also can't hide it now. The school I told you about, Vanilla, the truth is that I'm going to a Wizard's school this year. She goes there too, from what I hear."

"So we just have to find the other three." I concluded.

"You really think we should?" Ralph asked me.

"Vanellope is right. We don't know what's this. Gather the group will be the easiest way to find out."

"What will we tell the others?" I was worried about my other friends too.

"Nothing." Felix replied. "Until we're sure what we're dealing with, they will be safer if they don't know anything. You saw that people, we can't risk anything."

"Not even Jason?" I asked.

"Not even Jason."

"Can I change the subject a little bit?" I asked curiously.

Felix laughed.

"What's this time, Vanilla?"

"Sely know about this whole magic thing?"

"She discovered. You know how Sely is. She not rest while she think someone is hiding something from her, especially if that person is one of her best friends."

"Then just Turbo doesn't know?"

"I don't know if she told him. Guess that, apart from him and you, Tails is the only one who don't know yet."

"Let me guess, most of your friends also use nicknames?" Ralph asked, to none of us in particular.

"Only Felix and Selenia don't." I admitted.

"Strange Costume. Where've it come from?"

Felix and I gave a shrug. We didn't remember so much anymore, but it might have been that race between Sonic and Turbo. Or rather, Jason and Teddy.

I think it whas Selenia who started out calling them by their nicknames. Mine had been Turbo's. He and I were much more distant at that time, he invented it just to annoy me, but instead we picked up the nickname and nobody called me Penny anymore.

I think after that Sely came with the idea to create the other nicknames, but Selenia and Felix were rarely called by their.

"You'll understand after you meet them." Was all I said.

"You sure they'll accept me?" He looked a little worried.

"Of course." Felix said. "We're all family here. And a family, we always have room for one more."

"For some of us, the only family." I whispered to the boys do not hear. Unfortunately for me it was true.

* * *

**My first short and simple chapter. Next was going to be Alice's but I just have a few ideas for it, so I'll be doing Albus and Rose's one next.**


End file.
